goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso babysits Chelsea and James and gets Grounded
Professor Dingy: Ratso Catso, May I trust you to babysit Chelsea and James, while me, Wowser, and Wowser Jr are going to Dave and Buster's. Ratso Catso: But Professor Dingy, I don't like babysitting Chelsea and James, because they are crybabies! Professor Dingy: Too bad, so bad! either you babysit Chelsea and James or you will be grounded with no anything made by your favorite companies and creators! Got It?! Ratso Catso: So Chelsea and James are you both are kids by your parents? Chelsea: Yes, we are kids. James: Yeah. Ratso Catso: Let's watch Mighty Magiswords. I love this show! TV Annoucer: We will be right back with Mighty Magiswords after these commercial breaks! Ratso Catso: What?! Commercial Breaks?! NO! I Hate Commercial Breaks! Chelsea: Can we please go see Adventures of Cheasty Koopa The Movie? Ratso Catso: Hey?! are you kidding me?! That movie is so Childish! Chelsea and James: Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please? Ratso Catso: Okay, Fine! I will now take you to see Adventures of Cheasty Koopa The Movie! James: Yay! let's go! Chelsea: Yes! It's the Adventures of Cheasty Koopa The Movie! Ratso Catso: Screw this stupid movie! I am going to Shoot the Movie Screen with my Gun! Chelsea and James: Oh No. Please Don't Do It! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You ruined the movie screen. Ratso Catso: Now I'm going to see Jack the Ripper 1988 Film. Professor Dingy: I wonder if Ratso Catso is watching Adventures of Cheasty Koopa The Movie. let's see it. Oh my god! Chelsea and James why are you both crying? Please do not tell us the truth about Ratso is seeing Jack the Ripper 1988 Film! Chelsea: Yes he did. the Black and White cat just shook the movie screen and off the see Jack the Ripper 1988 Film! James: Yes and it was all his fault! Professor Dingy: Thanks for telling us, Chelsea and James! Ratso Catso is going to be grounded when I will catch him watching Jack the Ripper 1988 Film! Wowser: Yes I Agree with you Professor Dingy! Ratso Catso: This is the best movie of all time! and I love Jack the Ripper 1988 film! it's more many times better than Adventures of Cheasty Koopa the Movie! Professor Dingy: Ratso Catso, what are you watching?! I thought you were being told Chelsea and James to see Adventures of Cheasty Koopa the Movie! Ratso Catso: Well, I was watching Jack the Ripper 1988 Film. why, because that movie is more many times better than Adventures of Cheasty Koopa the Movie! Professor Dingy: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! RATSO CATSO! HOW DARE YOU WATCH JACK THE RIPPER 1988 FILM! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS RATED R! AND ALSO YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY FREMANTLEMEDIA! AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM EVERY THING MADE BY FREMANTLEMEDIA, HASBRO, VIACOM, MARVEL, WARNER BROS, PIXAR, LUCASFILM, DREAMWORKS, BLUE SKY, FUNIMATION, SABAN, SETH MACFARLANE, MATT GROENING, MIKE JUDGE, LOREN BOUCHARD, ACTIVISION, UBISOFT, MOJANG, AND SCOTT CAWTHON! AND YOU ARE BANNED FOR WATCHING PG-13 AND R-RATED MOVIES WHILE YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 300 WEEKS! LET'S GO HOME NOW! HERE ARE YOU PUNISHMENTS: THERE WILL BE NO TV, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO COMPUTER, NO FAVORITE MOVIES AND SHOWS DISTRIBUTORS, NO RADIO, NO SUGARY CEREALS, NO TOYS, NO JUSTIN BIEBER, NO REBECCA BLACK, NO PEPSI BEVERAGES, NO CHUCK E CHEESE'S AND ESPECIALLY YOU WILL NOT GO SEE CARS 3 WHEN IT COMES OUT IN THEATRES THIS SUMMER! Wowser: NOW GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! AND NO MORE DESSERTS FOR YOU TONIGHT!